The Alien Morph
Chapter 1: Where am I? Hello. I am ButterBlaziken230, but you can just call me Harry. ROBLOX, for me, is now a big deal. But I didn't know that a 3D world with Lego-like characters would have some effect on my life. I am here to tell you a story on how all this happened. Well what I am I waiting for? Let's begin.... I woke up, in the morning like anyone would. However, I woke up to darkness. I looked like I was in the Happy Home Of Robloxia, only the place wasn't lit up, and was dark. I looked behind me to see a window. Outside, there was a long field and a beaming yellow sun. I got up, and noticed a chest near the front door. What ''is ''this? Anyways, I opened the chest to see Life-sized ROBLOX hats: Pal Hair, I'm A Spy cap, and Beautiful Hair For Beautiful people. That's when I realised..... "I'm BALD!" I screamed. There was NO hair on my head. Now how had this happened? Was I teleported into ROBLOX? Besides all this, I put on the Pal Hair. No-one was around, who was gonna bully me for wearing the Bacon Hair? I put it on. At that moment, I felt myself changing. I was disturbed. My arms were changing into solid blocks. My legs were now stiff. My face was curling up. All I could see, was blood and darkness. Until.... Chapter 2: Taking on a new form I was an Blocky R6 Bacon Hair! I was freaking out... Why am I here in the world of Robloxia? Anyways, I decided to get outside and walk down a little concrete path. Until, I saw a corner store! "They must sell Bloxy Colas here!" I thought, "I've always wanted to try one of those!". I walked down to it, and saw nobody inside. The place was bare, with a rotting cheeseburger on the floor, however I saw something even better. The Bloxy Cola! It was sitting on a little shelf! I ran over to the Bloxy Cola. It was a bit crumpled, and the floor was a bit dirty. Whatever. I picked up the Bloxy Cola. Hold on! It was attached to rope! A long rope stretched out behind the shelf. "It was a trap! Who did this?" I complained. I felt the floor move. Maybe the effects of the Bloxy Cola were working before I even drank it. But it wasn't that. The floor was a trapdoor. It slid out of place, and I was sent plummeting down. There were messages on the walls that said things like 'curiosity kills you' and 'manipulated'. I was freaking out. What was my life anymore? Is this some sort of game? All these questions floated around in my head. And then I saw something at the end of the long tunnel. "It's light!" I said excitedly, and I kept falling. But it was.... Chapter 3: Where the horror comes in I woke up. It was all a dream! My robloxian reality was all just a dream! Now, since me waking up and getting ready for the day is a boring detail, I will skip it. Anyways, I decided to play some ROBLOX after having a ROBLOX-like dream! That's when I saw someone on my friend list. He was called 'TheAlienMorph'. His avatar was like one of those alien models you see in Survive And Kill The Killers In Area 51. However, when I went to his profile to see what made up his avatar, it said this: 'Look, we are ROBLOX. This guy is a mystery... Now please, erase him from your mind!' Huh? Roblox wanted me to forget this guy? Odd. Now, why was this guy on my profile? To get to the bottom of this mystery, I messaged my friend about it. He was online and playing Pet Simulator. Because of this, I hadn’t got a response for 3 hours. But once I did, this is what he said: ”Oh Yeah. That guy. He sent me a game and I ignored it! I unfriended him and haven’t seen him since. Hope that helps!” Chapter 4: Free the creatures This Chapter begins when I was casually avoiding TheAlienMorph. I was playing Build A Boat For Treasure, very happily. At that moment, the TheAlienMorph joined the game. What harm could he do? He‘s probably a bot. With the aftermath I’ve faced before, the power of the hackers can not be understated. I saw his name there, lay in the player list. Until, the letters in his name started to float. They floated up the player list until they hit the top of my screen! The letters, no longer in the correct order, flew down to the bottom of my screen, and at that moment, they grew limbs! They jumped into the world of Robloxia, and chased me! What would happen, if a symbol of the English language, was to get me? What if the words in this creepypasta jumped out of place and attacked you? Unfortunatey, those letters had to get me soon. I was slower than them. And before I could get to higher ground..... they got me. The whole screen went red, and in a bionic voice, I heard this.... ”Are you feeling the pain? Free those creatures.....” the end. ~ButterBlaziken230